Please Come Back, Mister
Please Come Back, Mister is a 2016 Korean drama about two men who die and are temporarily resurrected in the bodies of a wealthy chairman's illegitmate son and a woman. Synopsis What would you do if you were given a temporary resurrection after you died? Kim Young Soo (Kim In Kwon) was a hard-working employee of a major department store who died in what looked like an apparent suicide after a tough day on the job. On the same day, Han Ki Tak (Kim Soo Ro), a tough-guy chef who ran a cafe, died in a car accident. Young Soo and Ki Tak meet in the afterlife and are on a train bound for heaven when Young Soo decides he can't go just yet. He wants to make sure his young wife, Shin Da Hye (Lee Min Jung), and daughter, Han Na (Lee Re), are taken care of. Young Soo and Ki Tak both jump off the train and negotiate with the angel Ma Ya (Ra Mi Ran) for some time back on Earth to wrap up a few loose ends. In a strange twist, Young Soo's spirit comes back in the body of a good-looking young man who happens to resemble Lee Hae Joon (Rain), the illegitimate son of the department store's chairman. The chairman's first son, Cha Jae Kook (Choi Won Young), is not happy to see Hae Joon back from the United States and is determined to chase him out of the company. Young Soo is shocked to discover that his widow, Da Hye, is now working at the department store as a sales clerk, while young manager Jung Ji Hoon (Yoon Park) watches over her. Ki Tak comes back in the body of a beautiful young woman, Hong Nan (Oh Yeon Seo), and he has a heck of a time trying to navigate his new body as he tries to help his actress ex-girlfriend, Song Yi Yeon (Honey Lee), escape from the grasp of a dangerous gangster. Can Young Soo and Ki Tak take care of the people they love before their time on Earth expires?https://www.viki.com/tv/29912c-please-come-back-mister?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Rain as Lee Hae Joon / Kim Young Soo *Oh Yeon Seo as Han Hong Nan / Han Ki Tak *Kim In Kwon as Kim Young Soo *Kim Soo Ro as Han Ki Tak **Kwak Dong Yeon as Young Han Ki Tak *Lee Min Jung as Shin Da Hye, Young Soo's wife *Lee Ha Nui as Song Yi Yeon, Jae Kook's ex-wife **Ji Ha Yoon as Young Song Yi Yeon *Choi Won Young as Cha Jae Kook, Hae Joon's half brother *Yoon Park as Jung Ji Hoon, Young Soo's co-worker |-| Supporting Characters= *Ra Mi Ran as Ma Ya *Park In Hwan as Kim Noh Hwan, Young Soo's father *Lee Tae Hwan as Choi Seung Jae, Ki Tak's subordinate *Oh Dae Hwan as Na Suk Chul, Ki Tak's rival *Kang Ki Young as Je Gal Gil, Ki Tak's subordinate *Park Chul Min as Ma Sang Shik, Young Soo's boss *Ahn Suk Hwan as CEO Cha, Hae Joon's father *Oh Na Ra as Secretary Wang, CEO Cha's assistant *Lee Moon Shik as a pilot *Ryu Hwa Young as actress Wang Joo Yeon *Lee Re as Kim Ha Na, Young Soo's daughter *Park Min Woo as actor Yoo Hyul *Kim Kang Hoon as Cha Yeong Chan, Yi Yeon's son *Lee Gyu Sub as a good-for-nothing *Jung Ah Mi as Manager No *Kim Bo Jung as Bang Yeong Eun *Yoo Min Chae as Sang Hee *Kim Young Sun as Ki Tak's mother *Kim Kyung Ryong as Chairman Jang *Kim Sun Young as a department store staff member |-| Guest Roles= *Go In Bum as Kang Jin Goo *Yoon Joo Sang as the judge in the afterlife *Lee Joon Hyuk as a customer at the department store (Ep.6) *Hong Seok Cheon as Julian Hong, the designer in charge of the fashion show (Ep. 6-7) *Jang Seo Hee as the girl who sent a letter to Lee Hae Joon (Ep. 14) *Ray Yang *Jang Ga Hyun *Min Jung Sup *Geum Kwang San Soundtrack Main Article: Please Come Back, Mister OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Remember" and was followed by "Entertainer" on April 20, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Come_Back_Mister *The drama was based on the novel "Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan" by Jiro Asada (published from July 2, 2001 to April 16, 2002 in Asahi Shimbun). *First script reading took place on the afternoon of December 22, 2015 in Seoul, South Korea. *The early working title was "Annyeong, Nae Sojoonghan Saram" ("Hello My Precious Person"). Related Drama *'Japan:' Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (movie) (parent movie), Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (parent drama) Gallery Please Come Back, Mister.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Supernatural Category:SBS Category:Please Come Back, Mister